<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Confession by Whatadream24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557252">Unexpected Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24'>Whatadream24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Coyote in the Wildflowers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Pairing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Kissing in the Rain, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Macfarlanes' have known Rain Falls and Eagle Flies from the Wapiti Tribe for a few long years. Eagle Flies has always been too hard-headed for his own good. One particular visit with the Macfarlane daughter and Eagle Flies lets all guard down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Macfarlane/Eagle Flies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Coyote in the Wildflowers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy some soft Eagle Flies and Bonnie Macfarlane fluff :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain is falling like cold bullets. The smell of pine and mud is all that the young Native American man’s senses can recognize.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman standing before him, drenched from head to toe from the bitter cold rain hands over a covered basket of fresh-picked vegetables and fruit but the man doesn’t take it.</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie has been traveling far for a few years now to bring Eagle Flies and his father gifts of food and many other times supplies. She knows about their suffering and is upset by it all. Bringing them food and supplies is all she knows how to help. Eagle Flies is very reluctant to take anything from the Macfarlane woman, always has been.</p><p> </p><p>They aren’t far from the reservation. Eagle Flies was simply on his way back from a hunt when he ran into the white woman, stopping her from getting any further to the reservation.</p><p> </p><p>Their horses whiny and stomp. Eagle flies looks down at Bonnie from his American Paint, with a look of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop coming here!” Eagle Flies growls at Bonnie who licks her lips, tasting the cold rain on them, and sets down the wet basket.</p><p> </p><p>Eagle Flies believes that the Macfarlane’s are like all white people. Drew Macfarlane had proved a multitude of times and on many occasions that he and his daughter are good people. Rain Falls is a good friend of Drew Macfarlane and there is no doubting it.</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie backs away from the basket of food and from Eagle Flies. Their eyes meet in the cold, bullet rain. Goosebumps form over Bonnie’s visible skin but it’s not bothersome to her as much as the ever-growing tension between them. She won’t stop coming here. She is very certain of Eagle Flies many skills but she knows deep down inside of him, he wouldn’t lay a harmful finger on her.</p><p> </p><p>Eagle Flies unexpectedly drops down from his painted mount and marches over to Bonnie, which is a complete surprise to her.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s dark hair is wet and glued to his shirt. The ugly grayness of the pouring skies is intimidating and Bonnie can only watch and wonder what Eagle Flies intentions are at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>He is tall.</p><p> </p><p>She has known Eagle Flies for a long time now. A few years. She is not aware of his romantic life in any kind of way but when he shuffles closer to her, her heart begins to pound loudly in her ears, she is overcome by many emotions and sensations and she finally realizes that his romantic life involves her. A warm, wet palm cups her equally wet cheek and he pulls her in for a surprise kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She was never aware of his feelings. Not for a second did she ever believe that this moment would happen. Eagle Flies, a very prideful young man, whose main goal is to take back what his tribe deserves no matter the cost, is kissing Bonnie.</p><p> </p><p>The rain is shared between their lips. Her eyes open slowly to find his closed. The droplets of cold rain make her lashes droop and she doesn’t know what to do. Her ears are full of heart beats, loud and trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Eagle Flies attempts to deepen the kiss and it startles Bonnie. Her hand meets the wet material of his shirt and she is instantly overwhelmed by the touch of hard muscle underneath. She is touching him and she is a bit scared. Eagle Flies doesn’t do anything. He accepts the woman’s hand and holds it there with his sudden grip.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t long before the rain finally subsides and all that is left are single, forgotten drops from the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie keeps her eyes on Eagle Flies' face. His expression becomes hard and his lips purse against hers. She makes a sudden whimper against the kiss and it breaks him away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Their pheromones mingle, creating an enticing scent. Bonnie is young and has much to learn yet from life. She is a virgin woman, whose husband has left to try and become the person who she greatly deserves. She isn’t ready to lose that delicate and sacred part of herself, at least not at this particular moment with Eagle Flies.</p><p> </p><p>This whole situation is very frustrating and confusing to Bonnie. All she wants to do now is leave and never come back, just like he told her moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips part but Eagle Flies doesn’t release his hand from her cheek or from her hand pressed into his chest. He definitely has some intentions boiling inside of him and Bonnie is a bit too unnerved to figure them out.</p><p> </p><p>“Take the food and I’ll leave,” Bonnie says to the man before her, with a tone soft and sincere. She manages to release her hand from his grip and he removes his hand from her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Eagle Flies looks up into the gray sky and brings his gaze back down onto Bonnie.</p><p> </p><p>“You tear at my soul,” Eagle Flies admits and his tone is hard but quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The two stare at each other, allowing themselves to become cold from the bitter temperatures still lingering in the air. Bonnie is just a rancher; she is a simple kind of woman who has no intentions of being with a man right now. She has too much to worry about these days.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I deeply apologize for ever leading you to believe there was anything between us, but I assure you, there isn’t,” Bonnie explains as appropriately as someone in her position can and she turns to her waiting mount.</p><p> </p><p>Eagle Flies reaches out to Bonnie and he has a strong grip on her bicep. It definitely grabs her attention and her heart is racing again.</p><p> </p><p>“That is not true,”</p><p> </p><p>He kisses her again and this time he wraps one rain-soaked arm around her waist and pulls her in close. Bonnie groans and uses her arms to push against him but she is too quick to give up. Eagle Flies is right. The warmth of the man’s lips is too good to pull away from and his natural, rain-soaked fragrance is strong. He smells like fire and wildlife.</p><p> </p><p>She isn’t very familiar with intimacy. Kissing isn’t something she does on a regular basis. Bonnie has too much to look after on the ranch than worry about kissing a man.</p><p> </p><p>Eagle Flies deepens the kiss and Bonnie allows it. He can feel her face heat up against his and he offers her a little smile. Her arms stay pressed up against him and her eyes open. His open a minute after and he slowly parts from her, gazing deep into her azure eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>